


206道锁

by ChenChieh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh
Summary: 【校园恋情】温柔学长与可爱学弟的故事纯糖
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	206道锁

1

沈昌珉又从头检查了一遍电路，确认了模拟箱没什么问题，按下了函数发生器的开关。他已经把偏置电流调低了不少，但是示波器上的图像依然显示饱和。少年好看的眉眼轻轻皱了一下。

这是他本学期的第一节实验课。

他盯着屏幕举起了手，打算等老师过来。

“反馈电阻取值没什么问题……断开二级放大电路之后一级输出是正常的……改成反相放大会不会好一点？”他正自言自语着，忽然闻到了一股非常淡的香味，有点泠冽又有点甜蜜，接着感觉附近的光线忽然暗了暗。

“同学，有什么问题吗？”

沈昌珉猛地一回头，开口的是一个身形很修长的男生，穿着实验服，口罩挂在一只耳朵上。

之前从来没有见过啊，沈昌珉想，侧身给他让出了位置，噼里啪啦地讲自己的问题；那个男生一边听一边帮他检查设备。

“我什么都查了，连导线的电阻我都测了一遍，有问题的都剔出去了。可能今天湿气太重不适合干活。”沈昌珉吐槽。正在调试模拟箱的男生闻言，侧过头来温柔的笑了笑，又低头继续检查。沈昌珉看清了他覆在额上柔顺的黑发和唇边那颗小小的痣，忽然略微紧张地吞了吞口水，有点忘记自己讲到哪里了。

他笑起来真好看。

他笑起来像只小猫咪。

“啊难怪！”那个男生拔出了运算放大器，给沈昌珉指了指上面印的型号，又从电脑里调出了datasheet。

“2154运放增益带宽积14MHz，所以你输入信号不合适。”他说，又看了眼黑板上的实验指导。“老师给你们的数据好像是是741的，需要我帮你换一个放大器吗？”

“不用不用，我重新算一下就好了。”沈昌珉连忙摆手。

“那有什么问题再找我哟。”男生笑着说，带上了口罩，从沈昌珉身边狭窄的空间挤了出去，向着实验室后方的桌子走了。那张桌子上放了一本摊开的书和开着的笔记本电脑。

沈昌珉慢慢转回了身，感觉脸颊有点发烫，两只大耳朵热热的。和那个男生擦肩而过的瞬间，他闻到了极其浅淡却又十分甜美的香味，是正当季的鲜草莓做的奶昔。

我喜欢草莓，他想。

2

“电子实验室新来的助理你们认不认识呀？”下了课之后，沈昌珉就迫不及待地向同学打听。

“不认识，不过一般是历史系或者外国语学院吧？”同学甲拽着昌珉的书包带子打趣道，他和昌珉并不是同一个实验组的。“怎么，新来了一个大美人吗？”

“应该是外语学院的，”同组的一个女生乙也加入了谈话。“他在后面看书，好像是日语的，我走的时候瞄了一眼。”

“哇！小乙你怎么知道的这么清楚？”

“因为是个很帅的小哥哥啊～当然会多看几眼呀哈哈哈！”

“我这么玉树临风你怎么不多看我几眼呀？”

“哎呦喂甲帅哥太耀眼了我都无法直视！啊——我的钛合金狗眼闪瞎啦！”

……

沈昌珉看着他们打打闹闹，心思却已经飘的很远了：外院的人吗？但是连实验上碰到的问题都能搞定也太厉害了吧？感觉不像……是本院的学长吗？但是party球场舞会上从来没见过……

“唉想那么多也没用啊，不如下次去实验室的时候问一下。”沈昌珉跨上自行车打算先去吃饭，可惜踏板还没踩稳就一个趔趄，两条长腿一撑，回身就是一句飙起的高音：

“阿甲你把我书包带放开啊——”

自此，沈昌珉开始了他的“非常隐蔽的追踪”（自认为）之路。每次来实验室都暗搓搓地偷瞄那个唇红齿白的实验助理小哥哥，但是让他去问人家的名字或者套近乎他又怂了：他只是不断的故意找一些奇奇怪怪的理由去接近他。

“同学，不好意思我的材料盒里没有10k的电阻……真是麻烦你了谢谢！”

“同学，那个……我二极管好像不够用。不好意思辛苦了！”

“同学，我乘法器插不进去……金属针扭了但是我力气不够大正不过来。可以帮忙看一下吗？谢谢你！”

郑允浩——每次实验课都被沈昌珉“恶意骚扰”的主人公——接过了他手上的乘法器，非常轻松的把后面弯掉的金属针给掰直了，又轻轻放回到他伸出来的手上，还不忘对他一展笑颜。“好啦，给你。”

沈昌珉只感觉手心被一只淘气又调皮的小猫挠了一下，撩拨完就跑。他走回座位的时候脚步有点飘，脑海里却是郑允浩的笑颜。乘法器冰凉的金属芯片贴着掌心烧出了一大片红痕，发热的只是他一颗砰砰跳动小鹿乱撞的少年心。

他甚至还干过一节课要了三次晶体管的奇事，连郑允浩都哭笑不得：“你是把方圆五米内的晶体管都烧爆了吗？老师知道了会扣你操作分的。”平日里以怼人为乐的毒舌沈昌珉此时却乖的不得了，小小声回了句“谢谢”就屁颠屁颠回去了。

“你们要借组件就都找我哦！我去后面找实验助理。”

“那多麻烦你呀。”

“不麻烦不麻烦，我喜欢多走动走动。”沈昌珉转着圈儿把附近的同学们都收买了，觉得心里真是美滋滋的。

3

为了能在实验室待久一点……好吧，其实是和郑允浩在同一个空间里待久一点，沈昌珉经常重新测数据，美其名曰“追求完美”，虽然之前的几组都已经非常不错了。有一次，他又是本组最后一个离开的，整理器材的时候郑允浩忽然绕到了前面来。

“怎么又做到这么晚呀？”郑允浩非常小幅度地挑了一下眉毛，又舒展开。“是碰到什么困难了吗？”

“我觉得我数据不是很好……想多测几次……”沈昌珉低着头，有点不敢看他的眼睛，感觉自己的心率开始呈指数增长。

“给我看看好吗？”郑允浩打开了电脑上的文件，很耐心的一行一行看过去。“第一次的就已经非常棒了呀！”他又看了下记录时间。“你其实早两个小时就可以回去休息了。”

可我不想那么早回去，我想和你多待一会儿。昌珉委屈巴巴却又说不出口，表面上还要装出一副斗志昂扬的样子：“精益求精嘛！”

郑允浩被他逗笑了，几乎想要伸手摸摸他的发顶。“那你一定是学霸了。”

“没有没有，就一般般吧，还可以。”绩点王又害羞了。

“有没有兴趣来丙老师的实验室帮忙呀？”

“我吗？可以吗？”沈昌珉瞪大了眼睛，“丙老师愿意收我这种低年级的本科生吗？”

“不要紧张，她人非常和善的。”郑允浩笑着说。“何况你勤奋又认真，她会很喜欢你的。”

他的眼睛细窄而长，薄单眼皮原本带着几分清贵的疏离感，笑起来却弯成了一线，说不出的亲切温柔。里面嵌着的棕褐色宝石总带着点点星光，精密的折光系统深深浅浅映射了许多秘密。

沈昌珉激动的原地蹦跶了三圈，连声答应。停下来之后，他犹豫的看向郑允浩，终于下定了决心：

“学长——您应该是我们学院的学长吧——请问可以知道你的名字吗？”

“当然！”郑允浩又被逗笑了。“我是郑允浩，现在跟着丙老师读研究生。这学期数控和电子两个实验室只招到一个助理，所以我暂时来友情代班。等到期中之后会新来一个历史系的小女孩，你们做电子实验就不用次次都对着我这张脸了。”他又看了一眼电脑里还开着的数据文件，上面写着沈昌珉的姓名和学号。“沈昌珉同学对吧？你今晚有空的话把简历发给老师，估计大概这周末就可以过来了。你有丙老师的邮箱吧？她第一节课上一般都会给的。”

“好的！有的有的。”

郑允浩摸了摸下巴，从胸前的口袋里掏出了钢笔：“还是发给我吧，老师最近比较忙，不一定能及时查邮箱。”他拿了一张手边的草稿纸，飞快的写下了几行字。“这是我的邮箱和手机号，有什么问题都可以随时联系我。”

沈昌珉一整天都沉浸在无法言喻的快乐当中。郑允浩给他的那张草稿纸被他小心的折起来夹在笔记本里，上面的内容已经早早存进了沈学霸的大脑里。昌珉坐在图书馆里，窗外是一片森绿的凤凰木。春末的回南天让校园里的一草一木都蒙上了一层雾气，远远近近看不真切。隔窗观景实在是一件没什么意思的事情，沈昌珉却只是直直的对着窗户发呆。偶尔回神，又翻开了笔记本，对着里面夹的那张草稿纸傻笑，完全冷落了一旁摊开的课本。

他觉得自己像是在打什么解谜类游戏，轻松的解开了面前一道又一道的锁。

4

郑允浩把沈昌珉的简历提交给老师之后，他很快就加入了郑允浩所在的项目组。每天早晨，郑允浩都会把当天需要做的事情列一个简单的list发到几个组员的邮箱里。其实他只想发给沈昌珉一个人，发给所有成员只是为了掩人耳目罢了。每天列出任务与目标，然后一项一项完成——这是郑允浩多年的习惯。但是他只是用来给自己做个规划或者提个醒，并不会发给别人：他有时会担心这成了一种变相的催促，他在身后压着别人往前冲，赶着进度。作为一个自律值满格的人，郑允浩对自己一向是非常严的，但是对别人却往往宽容又大度。

对于沈昌珉，他有点不知所措。他既想多和他接触，又担心自己把他吓跑。那孩子他早就注意到了，虽然昌珉整天偷偷摸摸还怪不好意思的，但是一双漂亮的小鹿斑比眼睛里不加掩饰的爱慕与喜悦，他又怎么会发现不了呢？

郑允浩抬头往窗边看了一眼，沈昌珉正在画图，嘴抿成了一线，键盘敲的劈啪响。他又重新弯下腰到了屏幕前，继续给身旁被导师留下来补课的同学讲解：

“导入之后运行就可以了。”他做了一次示范。“你看，剔除异常值之后曲线应该要平滑很多。我一会儿给你几组数据，你把处理好的给我。刚才讲的那些还有没有什么不太明白的？”

无论是对谁，郑允浩都温柔又耐心，只是私下里笑得并不算多，配上清俊的五官多少显得有些冷漠。他把数据随便改了七八个，就留给那个好像因为没怎么听懂而显得可怜兮兮的孩子处理了：因为他的小斑比在招手叫他。

“怎么了昌珉？遇到困难了吗？”

“没有，我快画完啦！”沈昌珉的眼睛扑棱扑棱地闪。“学长今晚有空吗？小北门新开了一家日料店要不要一起去试试？”讲完之后他瞥了一眼郑允浩的表情，又欲盖弥彰的补充了一句：“鳗鱼饭好像在打折。”

“当然好啊，你帮了这么多忙，我是该请你吃一顿才对。”

沈昌珉又开始咔咔敲键盘了，但是郑允浩总觉得他从这声响中听出了点欢天喜地的味道。他摇了摇头，自嘲的笑了笑，继续看论文。

“郑学长，我弄好了，你要不要来看一下？”

“哟这么快呀！”郑允浩绕到那位同学的电脑旁边，又对比了一下自己写的程序跑出来的数据。“非常准啊！把脚本调出来给我看一下吧。”

“……”

“怎么了？”

那个同学看起来都要哭了：“我……我看风场数据才一千多行，就直接把异常点都手动修正了。”

“……直接改的？”

“嗯……程序跑出来没有这个准。”

沈昌珉在旁边捂着嘴，虽然没有发出声音，却一副笑得打跌的样子。郑允浩无奈的瞪了他一眼，只好重新给倒霉孩子从头讲了一遍。

晚上，两人一起吃了鳗鱼饭。好的鳗鱼饭，鳗鱼和米饭之间应该是如胶似漆干柴烈火，这家店里的倒像是被逼来相亲的冤家，鳗鱼本身油脂欠缺，米饭也没有怎么沾染上鳗鱼酱汁的香气。但是郑允浩依然吃的非常开心，用餐期间沈昌珉讲了很多有意思的事情，吐槽和嘴炮的技能近乎满点。他平日里是个笑点很高的人，但是和沈昌珉在一起的时候，他总是不由自主地笑出来。他甚至觉得这几个月以来的压抑和烦恼似乎都因为昌珉而减轻了许多。

能每天和他在一起开开心心的，该有多幸福啊。

5

郑允浩这段时间的状态非常不好。

繁重的课业和严重的睡眠不足并不是主要的原因，这在他的学习生涯中已经是司空见惯的事情了。他的课题似乎碰到了一点问题，假设被逐项推翻，模型修改了无数次。

郑允浩从臂弯里抬起头，揉了揉眼睛又捂了捂了脸：他刚刚睡着了。郑允浩伸手打算拿边上的冰美式，手腕却被对面的人按住了。

“你昨晚几点睡的？”沈昌珉问。

“两点多吧……挺早的。”郑允浩小小的打了个哈欠，又伸了另一只手去拿杯子，吸了一大口咖啡。

“我很早就习惯工作日每天睡四个小时了，周末会补回来的。”郑允浩解释。“人其实在一个星期内保持35个睡眠周期的平衡就够了，前几天睡得少，后面多睡些就好了。”

“但是你今早五点多就起来了，今天周六。”沈昌珉和郑允浩周末约在学院自习室温书。“而且你犯困这么厉害，肯定说明该补觉了啊！你一下午都打了多少次哈欠了，先休息一会儿不好吗？”

“啊……被咖啡因控制的作息……”郑允浩双手大鱼际撑在眉骨上，有点疲惫的揉了揉眉心。

“还有冰美式也少喝点，胃会承受不住的。”

“知道了知道了，沈老师真的很严格。”郑允浩揶揄了两句，果然看见沈昌珉的大耳朵渐渐变粉了。

真是太可爱了。

郑允浩看着他通红的耳朵尖和虽然低着头却依然遮不住的轻颤的睫毛，感觉心里被一股暖流渐渐填满了。

“和沈昌珉待在一起”——这可能是郑允浩最近唯一快乐的事情。课题走入了一个未知且不太可控的方向，让他有些无助又伤神。他时常会觉得，自己像是被关进了一个封闭的空间，里面有吃有喝，还有研究资料。但是密室的四周挂满了206道锁，每一个锁都是一道谜题，只有全部打开才能出逃。他被关了进去，有时候在里面大喊大叫、用头撞墙，可是：

外面的人什么也听不到。

又有什么办法呢？做科研，灵感和运气都不够的时候，只能靠积累来弥补了，何况他一直不是什么有天赋的孩子。郑允浩把合上的电脑翻开，继续看论文。

前几天，他隐隐约约有了一点新思路，但是不确定性非常大。经费已经投入了不少，现在推翻重来相当于前功尽弃。而且如果方向也不对的话，后期会很有压力；但是不去尝试一下他似乎又不甘心。

找时间和老师好好聊聊吧，他默默的想，从电脑前轻轻抬头，越过显示屏偷看坐在对面的沈昌珉。沈昌珉捕捉到了他的目光，回了一个询问的表情，郑允浩摇了摇头表示没事，低下头温柔的笑了。

6

清晨的景色总是水汽氤氲，蒙在隐约的晨光和雾气里。风吹过教学楼旁边的竹林，裹挟了初阳的温度却依旧清凉。沈昌珉和郑允浩坐在湖边的长椅上，一个读论文，一个看小说。长长的柳枝深到了湖面上，风一吹就是漫天的柳絮。沈昌珉读到有意思的部分总要很兴奋的和郑允浩分享，可是一张口就吃了一嘴的柳絮，只能在郑允浩的笑声里愤恨的“呸呸呸”。

郑允浩偶尔会反省：他这样算是欺骗感情吗？那孩子的心思昭然若揭，他却既没有表白的果敢，又没有拒绝的勇气。他当然是喜欢他的，他总是被他吸引。对郑允浩来说，沈昌珉就像是冬日的暖阳，从冰冷的海面上洒下来，照亮了他这个沉在海水中被层层水草缠住了四肢的困兽。虽然阳光对现下的窘境并没有半点帮助，却会带来片刻的欢愉与安慰。郑允浩并不推崇一晌贪欢，可他贪恋沈昌珉带来的温暖，沉迷于和他在一起时那些梦境一样单纯又美好的时光。

我又能给他带来什么呢，他想。我不过是一个发现了避风港的旅人，一头扎进黄金乡，逃避尘世。他总是向沈昌珉索取能量，获得心安，却不知道能够报答些什么：他害怕自己一时失控，把这个天使般的少年也一起拖下海底。

沈昌珉扯了扯郑允浩的袖子，大概是又看到了什么有趣的部分，他扭过头来张嘴打算说些什么，忽然起风了。郑允浩伸手帮他挡掉了耳侧的柳絮，却不知道为什么，鬼使神差的抚上了沈昌珉的脸颊。

两个人一瞬间都愣住了。

沈昌珉呆呆的盯着郑允浩的眼睛，半张着的嘴缓缓合上，有点紧张的吞了一口口水，喉结轻轻的上下滚动了一下。郑允浩觉得自己的喉头忽然有点发紧，他半阖着双眼，慢慢的、小心的凑了过去。

是水蜜桃味的唇瓣，软软的，甜甜的。

7

郑允浩双手攀上沈昌珉光裸的背，断断续续的摩挲着，微微颤抖。他年轻的恋人狠狠的扣着他的肩膀，不知道是因为紧张还是因为激动，像是要把他整个碾碎了、拆散了，分毫不差的融进自己的身体里。沈昌珉的动作时而很轻，时而很重：嘴唇、鼻尖和修长的手指划过敏感带时轻得像羽毛拂面，下身的撞击却又快又准，仿佛食髓知味的小动物遵循本能的爆发。

即使是痛极了，郑允浩也一次都没有叫出来过。他只是伏在沈昌珉的颈侧，在他的耳畔，随着身体的晃动发出有些颤抖的呼吸声和几乎听不见的小声啜泣。现在，身边的海草把他和他的小斑比一起捆了起来；他们在深海里挣扎沉浮。

沈昌珉的刘海被汗打湿了，覆在额头上水淋淋的。他热得要发疯，却不愿意和身下的人分开哪怕半毫米的距离。偶然转头用鼻尖去拱他的心上人，眨着湿漉漉的大眼睛索吻，却发现郑允浩艰难的咬着下唇，眼角一颗被生理性疼痛逼出的泪水划向发间，悄无声息。

“学长……”沈昌珉小声叫唤着，眼眶突然红了。“允浩哥哥……我的允浩……”

他开始语无伦次，一边含混不清的乱喊一边吻着郑允浩的脸，从双眼到唇角，再到锋利的下颌线。“哥哥对不起……我不是故意的……我下次不会了……”话说的真挚又诚恳，身下的动作却一点也没有要停下来的意思。沈昌珉抱着郑允浩又啃又咬，宛如一个兴奋过头的小孩子，自己也不知道自己在干什么。郑允浩盘住了他窄瘦的腰，手掌下的肌肉收缩后又舒展，绷紧了再拉长，富有弹性的肌肤顺着手掌向他输送了滚滚的热流。

是青春和蓬勃生命的气息。

8

酣畅淋漓的暴雨冲刷过后，空气中都是鲜活而清新的味道。沈昌珉把自己团巴团巴塞进了郑允浩的怀里，在心满意足与意犹未尽之间摇摆不定，还有点说不清道不明的委屈。

“你弄疼我了。”郑允浩食指指节慢慢刮过沈昌珉的脸颊，又轻轻捏住了他的下巴，在他眉骨上方那颗小痣边温柔的吻了一下。“小坏蛋，你弄疼我了。”

沈昌珉从他怀中抬起头，两个大眼睛里立刻浮起了雾气，眼角一抹艳丽的红痕时隐时现。“我没经验……”他小声的辩解，又把头靠回了郑允浩胸前，委屈巴巴的搂住了他的腰。“我……对不起……”他扁了扁嘴，似乎下一秒就要哭出来了。“我也很疼啊……”

“你哪里疼？”

“……心疼”

郑允浩觉得今天真是栽在这小鹿崽子手上了。有什么办法呢？自己选的小祖宗，跪着也得宠到底。他只好抬手对着沈昌珉的头发一通乱揉来泄泄气。

“以后多做几次，实战经验丰富就不会疼了。你要多给我机会。”沈昌珉吸了吸鼻子，还带着点儿哭腔，说出来的话倒是相当恬不知耻，大脑袋在郑允浩胸口蹭来蹭去。郑允浩又好气又好笑的弹了两下他的圆耳朵，还前前后后拨弄了半天，觉得自己真是捡到了个大宝贝。

“你今天开心吗？”沈昌珉忽然问他。

郑允浩低下头亲了亲他的鼻尖。“当然。”他说。“和你在一起的每一分钟我都很快乐。”

“那就好。”沈昌珉开心的笑出了大小眼，搂着郑允浩的胳膊晃来晃去。“你好像一直都有心事，闷闷不乐的。我又不敢问你，也不知道怎么样才能让你高兴起来。”

郑允浩一直知道沈昌珉是个敏感而又细腻的孩子，却不知道他早就察觉到了他的情绪低潮。两个人默默无语地躺了一会儿，沈昌珉忽然翻身压到了郑允浩上面，两手撑在他的颈窝两侧，直直地看着他。黑暗中，星子一样的眼睛明亮又热切，真挚和执着几乎溢出了双瞳。

郑允浩抓住了他的手腕，用大拇指在他的手腕内侧缓缓摩挲。他也盯着沈昌珉，漆黑的虹膜像黑洞一样吸走了附近的光。良久，他叹了口气，无奈的笑了。

我果然是个牢笼里的囚徒，他想。哪怕只看见一丝出逃的希望，也要不顾一切的抓住。

在这之前，郑允浩从不和他人倾诉自己的忧虑或愁苦。他总觉得，抱怨过的事情就像是给人参观过的伤口，若是有一天伤口好了，还要被别人询问疼不疼。他也从不向别人表达自己的情意，从很早以前就不会。他希望自己看起来毫不在意，借以掩饰情谊付出后毫无收获的尴尬与慌张。

毕竟，这世界本就是由无数的“不确定性”和“不可测性”构成的。富贵的忽然赤贫，爱你的忽然转身，都只是稀疏平常、司空见惯的事情。假使你真的敞开心胸，把热忱和感动一股脑的捧到了别人面前，就成了卸下铠甲又手无寸铁的骑士。

放弃了自我保护，喜怒哀乐掌握在别人手里，实在是一件很危险的事情。

但是他的小斑比不一样。

郑允浩看着他纯真的双眼，他是森林里不谙世事的幼鹿，头上带着花环，只喝流动的溪水。他不能辜负这样一个少年的爱，他也舍不得放走这样一个少年的爱。

他给他讲了他的密室和密室里的206道锁。

“你的心也是。”

“嗯？”

“你的心上也有206道锁。”沈昌珉又重新窝回了郑允浩怀里。“我解开了一道又有一道，怎么解也解不完，感觉看不到尽头。”

“那你害怕了吗？”

“我不害怕。”沈昌珉环住郑允浩的脖子。“人体一共206块骨骼，我把自己的血肉拆开，一块骨头做一把钥匙，总有一天能全部解开。”

郑允浩温柔的攀上他颈侧的手臂。“害怕也没用，”他说。“你已经被我关进来了，现在后悔也来不及了。”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

他们相拥而吻。

草莓蜜桃冰沙是夏夜里最清凉甜蜜的味道。

9

郑允浩从来都不是一个优柔寡断的人。决定好换方向之后，他马上投身到新的工作当中。不知道是之前没日没夜努力的无数积累帮助了他，还是幸运之神忽然眷顾了他，项目很快就出了好结果。

在这个校园里的最后一个月，他每天过的都疯狂而放肆。和沈昌珉在一起的时候倒是没什么太大差别，他们一起吃饭、打球、亲吻，还有不太节制的做爱。大起大落，大哭大笑，痛快又虚幻。

熬完一整夜写paper的那天，他揉了揉酸痛的脖颈，沈昌珉在他的床上睡得正香。窗外是白的泛青的天，郑允浩已经困的有点脚步虚浮了，眼睛干涩发胀，背也疼得厉害，但是他依然不由分说的把昌珉给摇醒了，拖着还没搞清楚状况不情不愿的恋人跑上楼顶，迎接日出。因为他知道，这一天的朝阳一定格外灿烂，就像他和昌珉的未来。

收到郑允浩发的消息时，沈昌珉正一个人在图书馆里学习。他发过来的是一张图片，沈昌珉忽然感觉心跳如鼓，深呼吸几下后，屏息凝神点开——

映入眼帘的是“入学許可書”几个字。后面的一堆日文他看不懂，但是标头的英文地址他看懂了。

“7-3-1, HONGO, BUNKYO-KU, TOKYO, JAPAN”

“THE UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO”

时值夏初，图书馆窗外一片红色的海洋，凤凰花开出了漫山遍野的气势。沈昌珉放下了手机，看着随风飘动的赤红花海，轻轻的、安静的笑了。眼角划过许多泪滴，聚集到弧度优美的下巴附近，全滴在了他的课本上。

窗外的树从葱郁的绿变到火热的红。

从春到夏，我们已经相爱了两个季节。

“凤凰花开忧伤六月，此去一别付诸流水。但我亲爱的朋友啊，请你不要哭泣，也不要叹息。擦干眼泪，互道珍重，共赴未来。红色是祝福的颜色，每一个离别都会等来下一个相聚……”

END

＊番外

1

郑允浩刚刚托运完行李，一转身就被人结结实实的抱住了。沈昌珉手长脚长，186的个头比自己年长的恋人还要高上两厘米，此时却缩着身子把头埋在郑允浩怀里，活像一只不愿意面对现实的鸵鸟一头扎进沙堆。

“我们家大耳朵在哪儿受了委屈呀？”郑允浩非常好笑的搂住他，手还一下一下在他背上轻轻的拍。“乖宝贝，哥哥要去安检了，咱们俩大男人抱这么久堵住别人的路啦。”

沈昌珉不愿意放手，八爪鱼一样死活要缠着他。别扭了大半天才闷闷的发出声音，还带着明显的哭腔。

“一下飞机就要给我发消息。”

“每星期都要跟我视频，多忙都要哦！”

“咖啡少喝，你的胃最近好不容易调养好了一点。”

“鱼生虽然很好吃但是也尽量少吃点，尤其是刚去那几个月容易水土不服，异国他乡的生病了也没人照顾……”

“好了好了知道了，我们昌珉真是细心认真的孩子。”郑允浩捧起他的脸在额头上亲了一下。“你也要好好照顾自己哟。”

沈昌珉脸憋得通红，眨巴眨巴大眼睛又重新把头埋了回去。

“你好好学习，回来我给你做好吃的。”

“嗯？”郑允浩被他突如其来的一句没头没脑的话给说愣了。“什么？”

“你不是之前还夸过我煲的糖水好喝吗？”

“不是，你怎么忽然蹦出这句话来？”

“我每次开学返校的时候，”沈昌珉吸着鼻子，看样子马上就要梨花带雨了。“我妈妈都会跟我说，你好好学习，回来妈妈给你做好吃的。”

“……”

“你笑什么！我都哭了！你是不是我男朋友！“

“我……哈哈哈……我不是故意的……哈哈哈哈哈哈……那个忽然想笑而已……哈哈哈啊啊啊沈昌珉快住手！君子动口不动手啊！强吻我可以挠我痒不行！”

最后，嘴唇都快被咬肿了的郑允浩差点赶不上飞机。

2

沈昌珉接到了快递中心的通知，非常困惑：他最近没有网购，父母也没说要寄东西过来。

等到他下课去取的时候，才发现是从日本寄来的快递。

郑允浩给他寄了一箱子的礼物。

里面什么奇奇怪怪的东西都有：漫画书、各种小零食、手办，也有一些诸如发热贴、抗糖丸或者活血化淤膏之类非常佛系养生的东西。沈昌珉一样一样收拾着，忽然掉出来一个白色的小纸袋，上面印了红色的印章，还写了寺庙的名字。

“……”

这一看就是个平安符，沈昌珉一边吐槽着“搞科研的还这么迷信”，一边抑制不住上扬的嘴角，开心的拆开了袋子。“学业御守护”几个大字赫然出现在眼前，里面还塞了一张小纸条，上面是郑允浩码得整整齐齐、还有点少女感的字。沈昌珉看了一眼，两只耳朵瞬间就变成了被煮沸的状态。他害羞得捂住了脸，半饷，还是仔仔细细地把那张小纸条藏进了自己每天都带去上课的笔记本里。

“好好学习，回来哥哥给你吃^ ^”


End file.
